Ángel
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Idris Heaven es el ángel protector de los niños desde hace mas de 400 años, despues de la derrota de Pitch, un nuevo enemigo lo libera y ambos trataran de traer de regreso la época obscura. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Despierto y miro confundida para todos lados. ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levanto lentamente y miro a mí alrededor, estoy en un bosque junto a un rio. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Me acerco al rio y veo mi reflejo, pero lo que toma mi atención de inmediato son unas grandes alas blancas en mi espalda.

-¿Quién soy? –pregunto confundida mirando al cielo.

_Eres al ángel protector de los niños_

¿Quién dijo eso? Miro hacia los arboles, pero no hay nadie. La luna me ilumina y levanto la vista:

-¿Cómo me llamo? –le pregunto a La Luna.

_Idris Heaven_

Idris Heaven… escucho ruidos y volteo, unos hombres aparecen y examinan el lugar, buscando algo.

-¿Disculpe… eh señor? –pregunto acercándome a el, el voltea y me atraviesa.

Me quedo anonada mirando al hombre, el no parece consiente de que acaba de pasar a través de mi.

-No hay rastro de los niños –dijo gruñendo.

-Esa chica los escondió, deben de estar en cualquier sitio, es una pérdida de tiempo, son niños, están en el bosque, no sobrevivirán la noche –le dijo su compañero.

-¿Qué hicieron con la chica? –pregunto.

-Acabamos con ella, la arrojamos al rio –le dijo el otro hombre sonriendo.

-¿No quedaron sobrevivientes? –

-No, los demás están rematando a los que faltan –

Los tres hombres se alejaron y me quede mirándolos.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué yo? –le pregunto a la Luna.

Pero no me responde, sigo preguntándole, casi gritándole. Pero nada.

Idris Heaven… cielo… mis alas…

-Esta conversación no ha acabado –le digo a la Luna, pero no estoy segura de si me habrá escuchado.

Volteo y miro en busca de algo que me diga que hacer ahora, encuentro una mancha negra en el suelo, donde desperté.

Escucho voces y voy hacia donde viene el sonido.

-La perdimos, no podemos hacer nada ahora -

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo más cercano, es lo que nos recomendó -

-¿Pero que haremos con el cuerpo?-

-Idris no hubiese querido que nos quedáramos aquí, tenemos que irnos, antes de que vuelvan y nos atrapen -

El grupo de niños desapareció y me quede mirándolos fijamente. Habia un pequeño, que se encontraba llorando, en cuanto lo vi senti la necesidad de protegerlo, sentia lo mismo con los otros, pero ese pequeño, era diferente.

Pero cuando decidi ir detras de ellos, ya no estaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

400 años despues

-Vamos Hannah –dije riendo.

Estábamos volando sobre Burgess, nuestro objetivo era llegar hasta Paris para ver a Harmony que tenia algo muy, muy, muy importante que decirnos, en un par de horas, pero al parecer mi amiga nos retrasaría.

-Vamos Idris, llevamos volando un par de horas paremos un rato –dijo.

-Eres un espíritu no puedes cansarte –dije.

-Vamos –dijo haciendo cara de borrego.

-Ok –

Con Hannah nos conocimos casi 200 años despues de que despertara. Ella era el espíritu de las bromas, Hannah Banter, tenia 10 años cuando nos encontramos. No entendía bien como una chica de apariencia de tan dulce e inocente, pudiera ser el espíritu de las bromas. Pero ahí estaba, en cuanto la vi en acción lo comprendí.

Yo ya había comprendido mis poderes, en realidad era como telequinesis, para sacar a los niños del peligro.

Me encontraba siguiendo a un grupo de niños que había ido de excursión al bosque, cuando vi a Hannah, estaba haciendo enojar a las ardillas y al principio no nos caímos muy bien, pero terminamos siendo las mejores amigas.

Viajaba por todo el mundo y había conocido a la mayoría de los espíritus incluyendo a los guardianes, Norte, Tooth, Bunnymund y Sandman. La ultima vez que hable con Bunny el me conto que habían elegido a un nuevo guardian Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno. Pero por la forma en que lo describia Bunny no parecía muy amable. Pero Bunny era un exagerado con sus cosas.

Era invierno en Burgess, había trabajo que hacer, eso era seguro.

-Intenta no destruir una casa mientras paramos –le dije a Hannah.

-¡Idris! Fue solo una vez… -me dijo golpeándome juguetonamente el brazo.

-Frost hizo un buen trabajo ¿no? –me pregunto mientras descendíamos en un parque que se encontraba lleno de niños.

-¿Quién? –pregunte distraída.

-Jack Frost –dijo Hannah.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunte.

-Si, pero no nos llevamos muy bien, es un arrogante –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora mismo es como ver a Bunnymund quejándose –dije sonriendo -¿Qué te hizo? –

-¡Arruino una de mis mejores bromas, llevaba días planeándola! –dijo pisando con fuerza.

-Ah, hablas de Halloween de 1895 –dije, ya me había contado esa historia, pero no había dicho que espíritu fue el que se la arruino.

-Si… bueno el deber me llama –dijo sonriendo de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de niños.

-¡Intenta no hacerlo más difícil para mi! –le grite.

-¡Aburrida! –

Alguna de las bromas que Hannah hacia eran "peligrosas" las inocentes no, esas hasta eran divertidas.

Escuche unos gritos de sorpresa detrás mío, vi como unos niños hacían una guerra de bolas de nieve. Entre ellos había un chico de pelo blanco. Lo mire más detenidamente, y cuando vi como formaba una bola de nieve soplando en su mano. ¿Era Jack Frost?

No alcance a acercarme, una niña se alejaba corriendo de un perro, voltee y pare al perro, le acaricie el lomo y el perro se tranquilizo. La niña debía de tener unos 9 años, era rubia y se acerco al perro despacio. Le acaricio también y el perro se volteo sobre su espalda para dejar su estomago al descubierto. La niña se rio y yo sonreí.

-¡Sophie! –escuche como gritaban detrás mío voltee al mismo tiempo que la niña, era uno de los niños que estaban jugando con Frost.

-¡Ya voy Jamie! –le grito Sophie.

Se levanto corriendo y pasó a través de mí. Suspire, estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero aun así deseaba que los niños creyeran en mi.

-¡Por que no te vas a otra parte paleta congelada! –escuche que gritaban.

Voltee y vi a Hannah gritándole a Frost.

-¡Porque no quiero! –le grito de vuelta.

Me levante y camine hacia ellos:

-Hannah… -llame suavemente, pero no me escucho –Hannah –repetí más fuerte –HANNAH BANTER –grite para que se callaran.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, me aclare la garganta: -Recuerda que le prometimos a Harmony que estaríamos en su casa mañana, a menos que quieras hacerle enojar… -dije viendo como su cara cambiaba, ella negó rápidamente:

-Vamos Idris –dijo ella nerviosa –Adiós Paleta Congelada –le dijo a Frost sin voltear.

El me miro y yo le mire por un segundo, sus ojos eran extremadamente azules.

-¡Idris! –grito Hannah detrás de mi.

Voltee y volé hacia donde estaba ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Volvimos a retomar el vuelo y en un par de horas llegamos a Paris. La casa de Harmony se encontraba en el cielo, entre las nubes. Tocamos a la puerta y uno de sus pequeños ángeles nos abrió.

Harmony al igual que Tooth tenía pequeños ayudantes, ya que no podía estar en todos lados todo el tiempo, Naty, la madre naturaleza, también tenia que eran las flores.

Caminamos hasta la gran sala de operaciones, donde trabajaba Harmony en contra de su querida hermana Rachel Envy, la envidia y los celos.

Harmony se encontraba en medio de la sala haciendo flechas y diciéndoles unas cosas a sus "bebes" como ella los llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hannah en cuanto llegamos junto a ella.

-Nada, solo quería verlas –dijo sonriendo Harmony.

-¿Qué? ¿Y NOS HICISTE VOLAR HASTA AQUÍ SOLO POR ESO? –pregunto/grito Hannah exaltándose.

-Ehhmmm… Si –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y que quieres hacer ahora que estamos aquí? –pregunte interrumpiendo a Hannah que ya estaba por gritar.

-No lo se… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Naty? –pregunto ella.

-De acuerdo –dije sonriendo.

-Estoy cansada –se quejo Hannah –No quiero volar hasta el Amazonas –lloriqueo.

-Ya vamos, llorica –dijo Harmony tomando a Hannah del brazo.

-¡Miguel! ¡Quedas a cargo! –le grito mientras salíamos a unos de los ángeles.

JACK POV

"Insulsa Hannah, no disfruta una simple broma es igual de amargada que el canguro" pensé, mientras veía alejarse a Hannah y el otro espíritu.

Tenia una cara angelical y alas blancas en su espalda, ¿Sera cupido?, podría ser, no había escuchado de otro espíritu que tuviera alas.

Vi la aurora en el cielo y me despedí de Jamie y sus amigos y emprendí el vuelo hacia el Polo Norte.

Entre por la ventana y ya estaban todos allí reunidos, el canguro me miro enfadado:

-¡Al fin te dignas a venir aquí! –Dijo -¿Ahora nos puedes decir por que nos llamaste? –le pregunto a Norte.

No fue necesario que Norte respondiera, un rayo de luz proveniente de la Luna ilumino el suelo y se empezó a formar la estatua de hielo que indicaría al nuevo guardian:

-¡Elegirán un nuevo guardian! –exclamo Tooth emocionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

-¿Idris? –preguntaron todos cuando la estatua termino de formarse.

Era el mismo espíritu que había visto con Hannah en el parque:

-¿Quién es Idris? –pregunté.

-¿No la conoces? –Pregunto Tooth sorprendida, negué –Idris Heaven, es el ángel protector de los niños –me explico –Es extraño que no la hayas visto antes, viaja por todo el mundo al igual que tú –

-Si la había visto, hoy en el parque, estaba con Banter –le respondí.

-¿Banter? –pregunto el canguro.

-Hannah Banter, el espíritu de las travesuras –le respondió Norte.

-Se llevarían bien, ambos son igual de amargados –le dije sonriendo.

-¡Cállate Paleta Congelada! –

-¡Tu primero Canguro de Pascua! –

-¡Ya no peleen! ¿Quién ira por Idris? –dijo Norte interrumpiéndonos.

-¡Yo! –Dijo Tooth –Aunque no se donde puede estar –

-Mencionaron algo de visitar a una tal... Harmony –dije.

-Harmony Love, cupido –dijo Norte.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos –dijo Tooth y se fue volando.

TOOTH POV

Por fin hay otro guardian mujer. Que bueno que sea Idris ella es muy dulce, ¿Pero por que habrán elegido otro guardian? ¿Pasara algo malo?

Llegue hasta la casa de Harmony, toque a la puerta y uno de sus bebes me abrió.

-¿Dónde esta Harmony? –pregunte ya adentro.

Uno de los ángeles se me acerco y me explico que había ido con Hannah e Idris a visitar a Naty.

IDRIS POV

-¡Hola Naty! –saludamos cuando llegamos al lago.

-¡Hola chicas! –nos saludo, estaba rodeada de unos animales.

-¡Idris! –escuche como gritaban atrás mío.

-¿Tooth? –pregunte volteando.

-Hola Tooth –saludaron las demás.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

-Ha pasado algo muy genial, pero no debo decirte aun, es una sorpresa, necesito que vengas conmigo al polo norte –me dijo.

-Ehmmm… de acuerdo –dije sonriendo confundida -¿Chicas me esperan aquí o vienen? –les pregunte.

-Yo me quedo con Naty –me dijo Harmony.

-Yo voy –dijo Hannah levantándose.

-De acuerdo –dije y las tres emprendimos el vuelo.

-¿Ninguna pista acerca de que pasa? –le pregunte a Tooth.

-No puedo decirte Idris –me respondió.

Llegamos hasta la fábrica de Norte y entramos.

-¿Qué hace el/ella aquí? –preguntaron Hannah y Jack al verse.

-Aghh, genial, si hubiese sabido que el cubo de hielo parlante estaría aquí me hubiese quedado con las demás –dijo Hannah cruzándose de brazos.

Bunny se rio y Jack los miro a los dos molesto.

-Hola Sandy –dije agachándome para saludarlo. El me sonrió y empezó a formar figuras de arena en su cabeza.

-¿Ahora que estoy aquí me dirán por que vinimos? –dije.

-¡Has sido escogida como guardiana! –exclamo Norte y los yetis y los duendes empezaron a tocar música.

-¡¿Qué?! -


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

-¿¡Qué?! –dije mirándolos confundida –Esto es un error, es imposible –dije negando.

-Moon te eligió –me dijo Norte.

-Es un error Norte, no puedo ser yo, ¡Los niños ni siquiera me ven! –dije.

En ese momento las luces del globo terráqueo se apagaron por un momento y de entre las sombras apareció Pitch con dos mujeres. Una de ellas era Rachel.

-¡Pitch! ¡No es posible! ¡Nosotros…! -dijo Norte.

-Ustedes creyeron que se habían deshecho de mí, ¿no?, Pues mis queridos guardianes les digo que se equivocaron de nuevo, he vuelto y más poderoso que nunca –

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunto Tooth.

-Unas amigas, Ridley Darkness y Rachel Envy –dijo señalándolas.

-Bueno vine a dejarles un mensaje: Cuiden a sus niños, por que irán disminuyendo hasta que las luces de este globo se extingan por completo –dijo malévolamente y luego desapareció.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado? –dijo Hannah.

-Pitch volvió –dijeron todos.

-Bueno creo que están demasiado ocupados en este momento, así que… me voy –dije tomando a Hannah del brazo y saliendo prácticamente corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¡No puedes irte! ¡Esta es la razón por la que Moon te señalo! –me dijo Norte. Eso hizo que me parara en seco y volteara a verlos:

-Bueno, ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿¡Porque después de tantos años el toma un repentino interés en mí!? ¡Nunca lo había hecho antes! –grite molesta.

-Idris, a todos nos ha pasado esto, pero el te señalo por una razón –me dijo Tooth.

-¡¿Pues cual es?! –pregunte ya molesta.

-¡Por que sabia que tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos con esto! –Me grito Jack-Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú cuando me eligieron, pero me di cuenta de que Moon hace todo por una razón –

Me calme: -De acuerdo, ayudaré, pero no me convertiré en guardian –dije despues de un tiempo.

-Eso es algo –dijo Norte sonriendo –Ahora hay que ocuparse de Pitch, hay que entender que planea –

-Bueno… el dijo que haría que los niños dejarían de creer en ustedes, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? –dijo Hannah.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que caí en la cuenta de quienes iban con él: -Ridley Darkness, la oscuridad… Ella podría hacer que los niños dejaran de creer –dije.

-Tienes razón, Rachel… la envidia, ¡Intentaran envenenar los corazones de los niños! –dijo Norte.

-Sumergirlos en la Oscuridad, quitarles el amor… eso haría que todos dejaran de creer –dijo Bunny.

-¿Pero que se puede hacer contra ello? –pregunto Tooth.

-Darles esperanza, combatir fuego con fuego –dijo Jack.

-Harmony Love, ella podrá combatir a Rachel, lleva haciéndolo por años –dije.

-¿Pero a Ridley? –preguntaron casi todos.

Mire a Hannah, pero ella no tenia idea al parecer: -La luz… ¿Hay algún espíritu de la luz? –pregunte.

-No lo sé… ¿Norte? –pregunto Tooth.

-Yo tampoco, pero solo hay alguien que sabe de todos los espíritus –dijo él.

-¿Quién? –preguntamos la mayoría, aunque ya me temía quien era.

-Carter Underworld… la muerte -


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-¿Hay un espíritu de la muerte? –pregunto Jack.

-No es como si el fuera un asesino despiadado, el se encarga de llevarse las almas al inframundo, pero todo esta en su lista –dije yo.

-¿Donde vive él? –pregunto Bunny.

-En las Vegas, pero podemos llegar directamente con un portal –dijo Tooth.

-¡Vamos en trineo! –dijo Norte emocionado. Me encanta el trineo.

-Noooo… -dijo Bunny.

-Vamos canguro –dijo Jack.

Fuimos a la habitación donde se guardaba el trineo, nos subimos y Bunny se aferro a su asiento: -Hey, tranquilo –le dijo Hannah. Me senté en la esquina emocionada, solo había subido una vez en trineo y ya quería hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Ansiosa? –pregunto Jack sentándose a mi lado.

-Mucho –dije sonriéndole.

Norte abrió un portal y el trineo avanzo, Hannah se aferro al asiento al igual que Bunny. Pasamos el portal y me levante, ya estábamos volando sobre las vegas:

-¡Idris siéntate! –gritaron Bunny y Hannah mirándome con miedo.

-Ya miedosos, ¿No decías Hannah que era una aburrida? –dije sentándome en la baranda del asiento.

Jack me sonrió y despues miro burlonamente a Bunny: -Vamos cangurito, hasta Idris no le tiene miedo al trineo –

-¡Todos adoran el trineo! –dijo Norte desde adelante. Sandy y Tooth miraron sonriendo a Bunny y a Hannah que parecía que iban a vomitar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos entrado en un túnel entre las cuevas del desierto de Nevada. Íbamos descendiendo y cada vez hacia más frio. Me volvi a sentar.

Sacaba el brazo derecho por la orilla para sentir el viento contra mi piel y sonreía. Llegamos hasta un palacio cubierto de nubes negras: -El limbo –susurre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Tocamos a la puerta del palacio de Carter, segundos después una mujer nos abre, me mira sorprendida y me sonrojo:

-¿Idris? –

-Hola Lena, ¿Esta Carter? –

Lena Underworld, la hermana de Carter, solo que ambos eran algo así como opuestos, Carter se encargaba de llevarse las almas del mundo y Lena de traerlas.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Norte.

Lena se rio mirándome burlonamente, obviamente recordando la primera vez que nos vimos, Carter había tenido que llevarse a uno de los niños que estaba protegiendo y terminamos peleándonos, llegamos al Limbo discutiendo y ahí estaba Lena:

-Digamos que Idris y el idiota de Carter no se llevan muy bien –dijo Lena sonriendo.

-¿Me mencionaste hermanita? –pregunto Carter apareciendo en la entrada.

-Y hablando del idiota –susurre.

-Tu cállate intento de gaviota –me dijo Carter.

-Las damas primero Emo –le dije sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Ya no se peleen, ¿Quieren entrar? –dijo Lena poniéndose entre Carter y yo.

Entramos en el palacio, pasamos las cientos de puertas que llevaban a los distintos lugares, del infierno y el cielo, y llegamos a la sala central:

-¿Por qué me buscaban? –pregunto Carter yendo hacia un podio y tomando su "famosa" lista.

-Tu eres el unico que sabe acerca de todos los espiritus y humanos que existen –dijo Tooth.

-Yo también, me siento un poco indignada e ignorada–dijo Lena.

-Llora hermanita, llora… Bueno Si, obviando a Lena ¿Por…? –

-Necesitamos saber si hay algún opuesto de la oscuridad entre los espíritus –dijo Norte.

-¿Un opuesto a Ridley? –dijo Carter extrañado –No que yo sepa, ¿Lena? –

-No hay ninguno que nosotros sepamos, pero existe la posibilidad de que exista –

-¿Cómo? –

-Simplemente puede ser un espiritu que aun no haya descubierto ese poder, o algun humano tambien –explico Carter.

En ese momento todas las luces de la habitacion se apagaron y cuando volvieron a prenderse Ridley estaba parada junto al podio:

-¿Asi que estan buscando un opuesto mio? –dijo burlonamente –Que perdida de tiempo –

-No te tenemos miedo –le dije mirandola enfadada.

-Oh mi querida Idris, sigues siendo igual de cabezota y valiente que hace 400 años –dijo ella riendose, y yo la mire confundida.

-¿De que hablas? Nosotras no nos conociamos… -

-¿Aun no lo averiguas? Pues yo no dire nada eso tienes que averiguarlo tu solita, solo les dire que cuiden a sus niños antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo riendose maquiavelicamente y desvaneciendose en una nube de polvo negro.

-¿Idris? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Hannah mirandome preocupada.

-Ella me conocia –dije para mi misma, ¿Cómo podria conocerme? –Tooth necesito que me hagas un favor –dije mirando al hada.

-¿Qué necesitas? –

-Necesito ver mis memorias -


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Tooth me dijo que si inmediatamente, Lena y Carter le pidieron a Norte si podian ir con nosotros y el accedio, asi que nos subimos los nueve al trineo, fui callada todo el viaje, tenia demasiado en que pensar. ¿Por qué Ridley me conocia cuando era humana? ¿O era solo una broma para que nos distrajeramos? Pero tambien me sentia mas nerviosa al pensar que veria mis recuerdos de humana, llevaba mas de 400 años de espiritu y jamas me habia detenido a pensar en quien era antes de ser Idris Heaven, apenas recuerdo lo que paso el dia en que renaci.

Recuerdo que habian unos niños, y habian dicho mi nombre, esos hombres los perseguian, ¿Por qué? ¿Y que tenia yo que ver con eso?

Llegamos hasta el palacio de Tooth y las haditas se tiraron contra Jack en cuanto bajo del trineo. Parecian adorarlo, me rei al verlo cubierto de pequeñas hadas.

Llegamos al lugar donde Tooth guardaba las memorias, y empezo la busqueda, digamos que eran millones y millones de tubos, y solo teniamos que encontrar uno.

7 horas despues.

Lena y Carter se fueron dos horas despues de que comenzaramos a buscar, nunca podian dejar mucho tiempo sus trabajos ya que eran muy importantes. Tooth tambien nos dejo pero Baby Tooth se quedo junto con algunas haditas para ayudarnos.

Cuando ya oscurecia Sandy tuvo que irse. Y quedamos Jack, Norte, Bunny, Hannah y yo, obviamente contando a las haditas.

-Creo que lo encontre –dijo Jack saliendo de detrás de una pila con uno de los tubos en sus manos. Me lo paso y vi el dibujo que estaba en los bordes, era el mio.

-Creo que querras estar sola Idris –dijo Hannah y me dio una palmada en el hombro para irse seguida de Bunny y Norte.

-¿Te quedaras? –le pregunte a Jack que no se habia movido de su lugar.

-¿No te molesta que me quede? –pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Claro que no, no puedo hacerlo sola –dije sonriendole, tome su mano y abri el tubo….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

POV NARRADOR

Ambos espiritus empezaron a visualizar los recuerdos, viniendo como borrones hacia ellos, una chica rubia de 8 años sonriendo enfrente de un bebe de un año, era Idris y ambos la vieron crecer en imágenes rapidas hasta que llegaron al ultimo recuerdo de la chica mientras vivia:

_-¡Idris! ¡Vamos! –gritaban unos niños pequeños, tirando de una chica rubia vestida con un vestido blanco y antiguo._

_-¿A dónde quieren ir? –pregunto ella deteniendose y agachandose a la altura de los niños._

_-¡A la plaza! ¡Vamos! –dijeron todos y volvieron a tirar de sus manos para que fuera mas rapido._

_La chica los siguio riendose, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver hacia una de las colinas colindantes al pueblo, muchos hombres en caballo iban directo a la aldea._

_-Esperen –dijo suavemente –Volvamos –dijo tirando de ellos, los chicos le hicieron caso inmediatamente._

_-Isaac, no te separes de mi –le dijo a un niño rubio de unos 6 años. El asintio y tomo la mano de Idris._

_-¡Papa!¡Mama! –dijo corriendo hacia la cabaña donde vivia: -¡Miren! –dijo señalando hacia la colina. _

_-Llevate a los niños al bosque Idris –ordeno suavemente el padre de la chica –Cuida de tu hermano y vayan al pueblo donde vive tu tia, ella sabra que hacer –le indico. La madre de Idris se acerco a Cam y lo abrazo. Intentando mostrarse fuerte ante al pequeño niño que la miraba inocentemente: -Te amo –_

_-Yo tambien mami –dijo el abrazandola._

_-Cuidalos –le dijo la mujer a Idris levantandose –Te amo hija –_

_-Tambien te amo –dijo ella abrazandolos a ambos –Vamos niños –indico secandose una lagrima traicionera que cruzaba por su mejilla._

_Algunos padres se habian acercado a despedirse de sus hijos tambien, al final, el grupo de 30 niños liderados por Idris se internaron en el bosque. Idris le dirigio una ultima mirada inquieta a la colina, los hombres habian avanzado demasiado rapido y ya llegaban al pueblo. Ya anochecia y estaba preocupada por que sabia que en el bosque habian serpientes y otros animales peligrosos._

_Caminaron durante horas, Idris dirigiendo por que era la unica que conocia el camino hacia el pueblo. Miles de veces lo habia hecho cuando su tia enfermaba e iba a cuidar a sus primos._

_Uno de los bebes empezo a llorar y la niña pequeña que lo llevaba intento mecerlo para que callara. Pasos empezaron a escucharse y distinguieron un resplandor de fuego entre unos arboles lejanos. Idris inquieta se acerco al bebe y lo tomo entre sus brazos, en cuanto la vio el bebe paro de llorar._

_-Vamos –susurro Idris –Al rio, subiremos a los arboles –_

_Caminaron mas rapido, algunos de los chicos mayores llevaban en sus espaldas a los menores para que no hicieran ruido. Cam iba callado al lado de Idris y miraba preocupado a todos, como presintiendo que iba a pasar._

_-Suban –ordeno suavemente cuando llegaron al rio que parecia plata liquida bajo la luz de la luna. Los niños mayores comenzaron a escalar los frondosos robles que crecian a la orilla del rio y ayudaban a los demas con ligeros empujones. Idris tuvo que obligar a Cam a subir, sabia que iba a pasar, que era lo que tenia que hacer y necesitaba salvar a su hermano:_

_-Edmund, tu tienes que guiarlos ahora –le dijo Idris a un chico de unos 15 años que tambien seguia abajo, el la miro confundido, pero por su rostro cruzo el entendimiento al ver lo que ella se proponia hacer: -No… -_

_-Ellos se acercan, y necesitan una distraccion, despues… despues de que lo hagan esperen a que se vayan y sigan al pueblo… cuida a Cam por mi, por favor –_

_El nego pero Idris le dio un empujoncito hacia el arbol y el tuvo que subir. Las voces y pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y entonces , entre los arboles, aparecio un hombre barbudo que al ver a Idris sola sonrio:_

_-¿Dónde estan tus pequeños acompañantes niña? Vamos, se que tu los sacaste antes de que llegaramos –_

_La chica lo miro duramente, sus ojos humanos no lograban ver a la figura vestida de negro que le susurraba al hombre en el oido lo que tenia que hacer, pero la Idris de carne y hueso, que estaba viendo esto, podia verla perfectamente: Ridley._

_-Yo… yo escape sola –dijo Idris mirandolo intentando ser lo mas convincente._

_-¿A si? –dijo el hombre sonriendo sardonicamente: "Matala, no sirve de nada, los encontraran solos" le susurro Ridley en el oido, sabia que los niños estaban cerca, podia sentirlos._

_-Bueno, no sirves de nada –dijo indiferentemente y le indico a uno de los arqueros que iba detrás de el que hiciera su trabajo. El otro hombre sin titubear saco una flecha de su carjac y apunto hacia Idris, un segundo despues, la flecha estaba clavada en el cuello de la chica y ella habia caido en el suelo en un charco de sangre, su sangre que brotaba de la herida, se fue sumiendo en la inconciencia hasta que lo unico que lograba visualizar era el cielo oscuro, y la luna brillante en frente de sus ojos._


	10. Chapter 10

Nota:

Hola lectores, dejo esta nota por que desde hoy (12 de septiembre) hasta el próximo domingo (22 de septiembre) no actualizare ninguna de mis historias, la razón:

Aquí en Chile (mi país, aque no lo adivinaron xD) tenemos las fiestas patrias que son el 18 de septiembre, mis profes nos dieron la semana completa libre (Yupi :D) y para pasar las fiestas me ire a Valparaiso mañana hasta el miércoles o jueves y después me ire a la Ballena (bonito nombre ¬¬) y en ninguno de los dos lugares hay internet (¬¬) y por eso no podre andar actualizando, pero obviamente andaré adelantando con capítulos de todas las historias esta semana asi que volveré el próximo lunes.

Se despide Isi Dixon De Mellark.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

…me puse nerviosa, pero no me aleje, nuestras narices se rozaban y cerré lentamente mis ojos, sentí sus helados labios contra los míos, no sabia que hacer y parece que el tampoco, nos quedamos así con nuestros labios rozándose entre si. Abrí mis ojos y vi que el tambien los tenía abiertos y quede con la mirada fija en sus orbes azules. Nos separamos después de un tiempo y enrojecí un poco.

Vi como se dibujaba en el cielo la Aurora, se la señale a Jack y el volteo rápidamente, se levanto sus pálidas mejillas tambien enrojecieron, salvada por la Aurora.

-Tenemos que ir-dije levantándome y empecé a volar, no quería tocar el tema del beso y prefería guardarlo en una cajita y tirarlo por un abismo.

Durante el vuelo Jack no dijo nada, ¿no le gusto? ¿se esta arrepintiendo? Claro que se esta arrepintiendo, Agh, fue una equivocación ¿Por qué rayos hice esto? ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Por qué me hago tanto rollo? Debería preocuparme por otras cosas.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Jack cuando ya íbamos llegando al polo, voltee a verlo, mala idea, enrojecí como un tomate-Te ves preocupada-

-¿Qué? Ah, si, no pasa nada-dije bajando la mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Entramos y vimos a todos esperándonos, Hannah alzo ambas cejas al verme entrar con Jack, me sonroje un poco pero al parecer no lo noto:

-¿Qué pasa Norte? –pregunto Jack.

-Bueno, Tooth nos dijo que al parecer habían encontrado las memorias de Idris, ¿Nos podrías decir que viste? –me pregunto. Asentí:

-Mi infancia, básicamente, nada de gran relevancia hasta mi muerte y transformación… atacaron la aldea donde vivía, eran soldados, no logro recordar de donde eran, mis padres se quedaron y yo… yo fui con un grupo de niños al bosque, buscábamos llegar a una aldea vecina donde vivían unos parientes míos, iba con mi hermano menor tambien, cuando anocheció… escuchamos a los soldados acercándose, les dije a los niños que se escondieran en los arboles y deje a cargo a uno de ellos… yo los aleje hasta llegar al rio en donde renací, donde… me asesinaron… en el recuerdo logre ver que Ridley estaba guiando a los soldados –dije mirando el suelo.

-Oh, Idris –dijeron Tooth y Hannah.

-Lo siento –me dijo Norte. Asentí:

-No he logrado averiguar porque será que Ridley estaba haciendo eso, cuales eran sus razones, pero buscaba a los niños, solo a los niños -dije.

-¿Tal vez ella tenia algo en contra de uno de los niños o tal vez en contra tuya Idris? –dijo Tooth.

-Pero por que… podría ser, ¿pero porque uno espíritu tendría una razón especifica para mandar a asesinar niños de una aldea especifica?- dijo Jack.

Sandy empezó a formar dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza, Norte pareció entenderle y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro:

-¡Cierto! ¡Lance podría saber!-

-¿Quién es Lance? –preguntamos todos.

-El padre tiempo, el sabe todo lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara, obviamente, con los espíritus es indefinido, puede saber algunas cosas y otras no, no puede ver por completo lo que paso, pero podríamos preguntarle, no perdemos nada-

Asentimos, Norte dijo:

-Jack, Idris, Sandy y yo iremos a verlo, ustedes quédense aquí y activen la aurora si algo pasa, piensen en los opuestos, necesitamos saber cual es el de cada uno -indico. Asentimos y fuimos al trineo.

…

…

…

Hola gente!

Hoy les traigo una pregunta: ¿Han visto a alguna persona real que se parezca a alguno de los personajes? Yo si, mi profesor de matemáticas es igualito a Norte, solo le falta tener los tatuajes.

Nos vemos la proxima semana.


End file.
